


girl, i’ve never loved one like you

by indiefrog



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [2]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, M/M, Museums, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: He looked over at John, who’s face was just barley visible in the dark. He was beautiful.’Lovin’ you’s the antidote-’‘Golden-’
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: home is wherever i’m with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027314
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	girl, i’ve never loved one like you

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I know very little about America. Sad cause I live there, :’(

> “Well, holy moley, me oh my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you”- Home, Edgar Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

* * *

The road was winding and long, lined with low lying grass and dirt. Alex wasn’t sure where he and John were, but the sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky.

Some song Alex didn’t recognize was playing softly on the radio, and John was humming along. Alex managed to get two minutes of uninterrupted staring in adoration before John noticed he was awake.

”Hey love,” he greeted, taking his eyes from the road for a quick second.

”Hi,” Alex said, voice gruff from sleep. He unbuckled his seatbelt, standing up and going to the back of Vanessa. Last night, he had insisted on staying up front with John, even though he was bordering sleep. To both of their surprise, he manage to stay up until the sun started rising before he passed out.

He laid down on the blankets John had piled back there, pulling a fluffy one over himself. He promptly fell asleep again, John humming and the soft thrum of Vanessa’s engine on the background.

* * *

Alex woke up again when Vanessa went over a speed bump, throwing him a couple inches into the air. He yelped, and John laughed.

”Hey sleeping beauty!” He joked, talking loudly over the sound of the town outside. They were somewhere in Pennsylvania, and there was a bag from the pretzel factory sitting in the passenger seat.

Alex popped a pretzel bite into his mouth, picking up the bag to sit down. “Where are we?” He asked, grabbing another and he container of mustard. 

“I have no idea. I think we’re a little outside Philly, though.” John answered. They lapsed into a comfortable quiet, Alex staring out the window, watching the streets go by. 

“Why didn’t we stop?” He asked eventually, once they exited the high way. John looked at him, smiling deviously.

”We doing a J&A road trip, I forgot to say,” he said, stealing one of the pretzels. Alex tilted his head.

”A J&A road trip?”

”We just drive around and find dumb shit. And then we do it.” John nodded his head with a finality that said ‘go with it’. Alex was glad to go along.

* * *

When John pulled up outside the Andy Warhol museum, the sun was just starting to go down. The parking lot was relatively empty, save for a few cars that the employees owned.

Once the two had gotten inside, John stopped Alex once again.

”I propose a challenge,” John started with a twinkle in his eye that implied that whatever it was, he was going to win. Alex decided to indulge him anyway.

”And what would that be?”

”I find Marilyn Monroe, you find Campbell’s Soup,” and that was all John said before taking off into the museum, leaving Alex confused in his wake.

* * *

Alex had enough sense to ask for a map of the museum from an employee, who was very tired looking and seemed to just want the day to be over.

He assumed that Campbell’s Soup was some painting that Andy What’s-His-Face had made, and that he was supposed to find it and take a picture, returning back here before John when he was done.

Unfortunately, Alex was already at a disadvantage from the start. John was an art fanatic, and he had probably found his painting already and was waiting to take a picture so Alex could have a chance at winning.

The pamphlet said that the Campbell’s Soup was in the back, along with the other popular paintings. On the way, Alex passed plenty of paintings, some he was tempted to stop and look at, maybe tell John about later(even though he knew John would have seen them numerous times already).

Eventually, he found the painting, which was bigger than he imagined it would be. Alex had never really liked Campbell’s Soup, but the red and white cans were iconic enough that he could point one out in a crowd. He took a quick picture of it before simply looking.

He could see John’s paintings somewhere like this, a whole museum dedicated to him. Crowds lining up to see John’s work, becoming famous and living big. John of course, had told him that he didn’t want a famous life style, and would prefer to just be rich and happy. Alex hoped that future included him.

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his reverie.

”Kinda funny, huh?” John remarked from behind him, his hands on his hips and a smile on his face. Alex stepped slightly aside, made room for John in front of the painting.

”How so?”

”That a painting of a soup can is one of the most recognizable things ever,”

”Huh.”

They stood there quietly, John gazing at the painting and Alex gazing at John. He looked better than the prettiest of portraits.

Eventually, John brandished his phone, a photo of four colorful Marilyn Monroes in a collage displayed on the screen.

”The challenge, remember?” He smiled cheekily, before taking off towards where they had(hadn’t, but they shared a mind at this point) chosen at the front of the building.

They ran around displays and benches and trash cans, and John got to the front just a split second before.

He cheered in between breaths while Alex leaned on the wall and huffed.

”Damnit John, I wanted—wait, what did I lose? You never told me,”

John stopped his little victory dance(it was absolutely adorable, according to Alex.) and thought, leaning on the wall in front of Alex.

”How about you drive. You get to pick where we go next?” John offered. Of course he threw in something to entice Alex into driving willingly. Alex faked a pout.

”Fine,” he grumbled, trying his hardest not to smile when John kissed his frown away. He failed.

”Oh, you know I love you,” he smiled, wrapping Alex into a hug. Alex smiled contently into John’s hair.

”I’ve never loved one like you,” he sighed, full of adoration and sunlight.

* * *

Eventually, the museum closed and Alex was on the road again, John soundly asleep in the passenger seat.

Streetlights faded into stars as the town disappeared into the night, and the highway was almost empty.

He looked over at John, who’s face was just barley visible in the dark. He was beautiful.

_’Lovin’ you’s the antidote-’_

_‘Golden-’_

Harry Styles sang over the radio, Johns favorite song. It described him perfectly. John was golden.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to add Golden in there somewhere, I’m addicted to that song.
> 
> Comments are all cherished!


End file.
